I Missed You, Man
by HalcyonSeasons
Summary: On Edward and Bella's wedding day, both Edward and Eleazar realize that they miss each other - a lot. After getting into an argument of some sorts in the past, they both want to forgive each other. Can they? Edward/Eleazar, rated T, and most definitely not slash, but very much so on the edge of bromantic and gay. Enjoy.


_**A/N: **Yes, I am steering the Edward/Eleazar ship into the ocean of Twilight fanfiction. I checked a while ago, and this is seriously the first Edleazar fic! I was surprised. Whether the pairing was known of or not, I was still going to write this. This one-shot goes better with the movie, since Irina's at the wedding and the movie wedding is easier for me to picture, but yeah. Here it is. And of course, I don't own Twilight. That's SM's job._

* * *

_**I Missed You, Man**_

* * *

**Eleazar**

"Today's the day," Kate sighed. "Aren't you guys lucky that I drove us here instead of Tanya?"

Shaking his head, Eleazar stepped out of his coven's vehicle. After a long drive from the mountains of Denali, Alaska, he and his family were finally here in Forks, Washington. It was his cousin Edward Cullen's wedding day. He was finally getting married to Bella Swan, and even though it seemed that Edward didn't know or love Bella that much, Eleazar was happy for him. It was about time his cousin was getting married, even if it was with the wrong person.

Eleazar's mate, Carmen, squeezed his hand. She smiled at him, and with that, he couldn't be more eased. "I can't wait to see our cousins."

He turned to her and smiled slightly. "Me neither."

_I just hope Edward wants to see me._

* * *

**Edward**

"Is he here?" Edward asked Carlisle as he tied his bow-tie. "If he is, then where is he?"

Rosalie, Edward's blonde sister, entered the room where Edward was dressing. "Where's who?" she asked. "And Bella's been ready. Edward, she looks gorgeous."

"Where's Eleazar?" Edward asked petulantly.

"He just got here," Carlisle replied. "You're going to have to wait to see him."

"Why should I? I just want to see one of my guests."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "One of our guests," she corrected. "And you can wait to see him, Edward. Stop being so damn impatient. You sound more excited to see _him_ than you are to marry _Bella_."

Her brother managed to not get angered over her next thought, or he was good at not showing the anger. _How gay could you possibly be today?_

Edward shrugged, deciding not to comment on Rosalie's thought. "It's nothing. Is everything else ready yet?"

"Everything's been ready," Rosalie replied quickly, causing Edward to give her an overwhelmed look. "What now?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Rose?" he asked, annoyed.

"Take it easy, Edward. Relax." She brought her hands up to adjust his bowtie. "You're going to do fine. You're just riled up. You're only nervous about seeing Eleazar to distract yourself from the jitters of getting married. It's been a while, after all. There. You look perfect."

"We'll be on the right side of the aisle," Carlisle told Edward. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Edward said weakly.

_There's only a wedding to get through. Then I can finally see him after all these years of tension. He has to forgive me._

* * *

**Eleazar**

"Eleazar, it's been too long," Carlisle welcomed his cousin. After hugging and receiving a kiss on the cheek from Carmen, Carlisle hugged Eleazar, who had been standing there awkwardly. He was much less sociable than his mate.

"I agree, Carlisle," Eleazar replied, trying his best not to ask annoying, prying questions about Edward. Was Edward still angry with him? Why hadn't they talked in so long? Was Eleazar forgiven yet?

All of the intricate decorations and lovely views of the wedding meant nothing. The other guests meant nothing as well. Eleazar only had one thing on his mind, and that was seeing Edward. He thought back on the last time they'd spoken to each other, and he felt his dead heart ache at the memories.

*.*.*

"_How long have you known this Bella?" Eleazar asked carefully. He wasn't trying to sound nosy, but it came out that way, anyway._

_Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "What's the difference?" he replied defensively. "I still love her."_

"_Do you really?" Eleazar challenged. "You never really talk about her. Don't you notice that? And when you do talk about Bella, she is always in danger."_

"_We survived, though. We always do." Edward reminded his cousin. Somehow, though, they felt like less than cousins. They didn't feel related at all—they merely felt like companions. At moments like these, they felt like they didn't know each other at all. "Who are you to question my choice of love, anyway? I have never in my life questioned why you love Carmen."_

"_You never have to question me because Carmen isn't a human," Eleazar replied sharply. "I've never risked anything for a human. You have risked everything, including your family."_

"_That's not your business," Edward murmured. "Let me love who I want to love."_

"_You don't even love her!" Eleazar exclaimed. "Edward, you've never even given me a reason as to why you love this human."_

"_Why should I have to!?" Edward yelled back. "I've never made you prove anything! You may be older than me, but you're not smarter or stronger. We're not even family, to be perfectly honest. You care about everybody else besides __**me**__."_

"_Don't be a hypocrite; you care about everyone else in __**my**__ coven besides me, too."_

_Edward's voice was quiet now at the sudden realization. "You don't know that."_

"_Yes, I do," Eleazar replied gently. "I'm just worried about you and this human."_

"_Why?" Edward asked harshly. "If I wanted to kill her, I would have already done that."_

_Eleazar shook his head. "It's not that."_

"_Then what is it?"_

_Eleazar's next thought was rich and clear._

_**You deserve better.**_

*.*.*

Eleazar blinked, and he was immediately back in the present. He'd been trying to conceal this memory for so long, and he couldn't anymore.

He knew that Edward deserved better. He couldn't ever deny that. It wasn't like Eleazar was jealous of Bella in any sort of way (he had Carmen, whom nobody else could ever, _ever_ compare to), but Eleazar couldn't see Edward in a strange phase again. It had happened too many times over the years. It was so unforgettable to Eleazar. How could a mere human possibly help Edward when nothing else could? After all those times of loneliness and struggling to find out who he was, Eleazar couldn't bear to see Edward upset anymore. He couldn't let another thing (or person) ruin Edward again.

Eleazar turned to Tanya and Kate, who were delightedly talking with Esme, Carlisle's wife. Irina stood awkwardly on the side, her eyes down at her knit hands. She would occasionally look up and glance around, hoping to see someone or something she could be looking for. Eleazar felt her pain. Neither of them wanted to be at this wedding.

"The ceremony is about to start, _amor_," Carmen told Eleazar, bringing him out of his own thoughts. "Let's sit down."

He nodded like her little puppet and made her way to the second row of benches on the right side of the aisle. Eleazar didn't even have to inhale to know that there were humans at this venue. He was surrounded by them. There were far more humans than vampires, of course. The Cullens had invited the entire town. Were they really that mad? What vampire in their right mind would ever want to associate themselves in a friendly manner with humans? Even as Eleazar and his immediate family were vegetarians themselves, they would never take their compassion that far. _Leave it to Carlisle to have sympathy for everybody, _Eleazar thought gravely.

Eleazar didn't glance at Edward once before Bella walked down the aisle. He wondered if Edward looked at him.

Sooner than he'd thought, the bridal chorus began and everyone was standing up. Eleazar held onto Carmen's arm and tried to smile, but upon seeing Bella, his smile faded.

The girl was so nervous. She didn't look happy at all. She looked like she was about to vomit and cry at the same time. The thing that hit Eleazar the hardest, though, was the fact that she didn't look excited to marry Edward at all.

_He really does deserve better._

* * *

**Edward**

He just couldn't wait anymore. The wedding had been the easiest thing for Edward to do. He'd wanted to marry Bella for a long time now, and finally, he had. Edward felt happy… somewhat. There was just something missing.

Something tall, shamelessly awkward, and very intense was missing.

Edward greeted nearly everybody that he could possibly greet. He received a thousand congratulations from various guests. He didn't even know a few that he talked to. His new wife stood next to him, her hand never away from his arm. She was a bit embarrassed by all the attention she was getting, and Edward knew that very well. Everybody did now.

He thought back on his last deep conversation with Eleazar, and he could finally admit to himself that he wasn't sure why, exactly, he loved Bella. Was it because she was human? Was it because she was the only being whose thoughts he couldn't read? Edward immediately felt remorse from being so cold to Eleazar back then.

Edward even talked to Billy Black, Seth Clearwater, Sue Clearwater, and Charlie Swan. Bella asked questions about Jacob Black that Edward didn't even care for. How could Jacob be any more than a measly part of Bella's past? If Bella really loved Edward, she wouldn't care for Jacob at all anymore. Edward got the sudden realization that maybe Bella had made the wrong choice. She wouldn't have been so awkward if she was married to _Jacob. _She would have looked a thousand times happier to see _Jacob_ standing at the altar.

Edward's bitterness couldn't have been more obvious. He needed to see Eleazar. He'd stolen a look of him at the altar before the ceremony, but Eleazar never looked back. He had to have done that on purpose. Edward had almost walked over to Eleazar, tapped him on the shoulder, and demanded why he was being so unfriendly today, of all days, but he hadn't. Eleazar wasn't even thinking of Edward at all now. He had to be doing this on purpose, too, to make Edward feel guilty.

Once the business with the Quileutes and Charlie had been taken care of, Edward heard a familiar voice suddenly chime, "Bella!"

_Ah, Carmen._

And to Carmen's right, there was Eleazar.

The air suddenly turned less tense once Edward saw Eleazar for the first time in months. Almost a year, even. A specific happiness like no other came across both Edward's face and his heart, and he knew that he could never be without his cousin again. He couldn't stay angry with him. It just wasn't possible. According to Eleazar's thoughts, he couldn't stay angry with Edward, either. They had known each other for so long; risking such a relationship over something as inevitable as questioning somebody's reasoning would be silly.

Edward and Eleazar embraced in the traditional "bro hug," as Emmett would call it, and both of their thoughts couldn't have been more truthful. They didn't have to say them out loud, because they were both one hundred percent aware of what the other was thinking.

_I missed you, man._

_**Fin.**  
_


End file.
